gatfandomcom-20200215-history
Tower of Screaming And Yeeling
Information The Tower of Screaming and Yeeling '''(also known as ToSaY) is the secret tower for Area 1. It is currently the third hardest beatable tower in the game. This tower should be attempted after beating Tower of How Do I Name A Tower, Tower of Feeling So Unhappy, Tower of Quality, and Tower of Frightening Sadness. Guide * Floor 1: The beginning of this tower starts off with you being able to jump off the lights to the damage block platform, heal on the ice blocks so you don't die. Then, quickly run over to the tightrope after the section. Following this are some thin studs and then a wallhop into thin studs to get to the pole section. After the thin poles, you need to progress on the truss. Make sure you take stops on the safe trusses or you '''will die. * Floor 2: This floor starts off with dance clips on a thin tightrope, but fear not as falling on the first two will bring you back to the safety net pole area. Afterwards, do two 5.336 stud wraps on a tightrope, land on a safety block, and then you are confronted with a section similar to the white wall walk on ToDC and the wall walk on floor 3 TT. This is not the end, as you are now confronted with more .205 stud thin platforms, followed by damage block wraps. Jump onto the platforms and then heal to run across the damage blocks. Finally, wall hop to the walls you just walked between earlier and land on the platform with the truss. Do some more thin studs and then a wall hop onto a thin stud. Then you can finally tightrope onto the truss to go to floor three. * Floor 3: Arguably The Hardest Floor On this floor, after climbing the truss wall hop on the left side that seems to be outer but goes to the inner side. Wall hopping on this side will get you to the truss faster and it will be less hard, though still insanely difficult. After wall hopping, grab to the truss then do a wrap onto a truss. Finally, do some tightrope wraps and land on a truss to go onwards to floor four. * Floor 4: This floor there is really nothing much to say. Those damage blocks are instant kill which kills you upon touch. Make sure to be very careful on the ice or you will die and have to start all over again. Finally, climb the truss to go to floor five. * Floor 5: This floor starts off with a truss onto an ice section. This ice section has thin ice wraps but fear not as it is under a safety net. Do the same head hitters (though harder) that you have seen on Tower of How Do I Name A Tower but without the damage blocks. After doing this, you find two signs one of which contains a typo. Do three 8.722 stud wraps (you can also glitchwrap them) then grab onto the truss to go to floor six. * Floor 6: This floor has several 1.026 stud platforms which are ice. Make sure you are very careful on them so you do not fall due to the ice physics. If you have somehow managed to survive this, just simply do some truss climbing similar to flicks to progress to the next floor. * Floor 7: This floor, there is really not much to say, if you were able to do floor six, this is just the same thing except the blocks are now 2.052,1.026, 2.052 in size making this easier than before. This floor also ends with another truss, however with no flicks on it this makes it easier than the previous one. * Floor 8: Start off this floor by doing an eight stud jump followed by a ~1.5 stickout 2 stud wrap. Oh, and these are done on cylinders, so watch it. Grab onto the truss and then do the same wrap again. Repeat this process until you get to floor nine. * Floor 9: This floor is just walking and grabbing onto trusses, nothing to say here. * Floor 10: This floor is similar to floor nine, however be careful on the last jump onto the giant win pad. Music Floor 1: A Hat in Time [Seal the Deal DLC - Killing Two Birds] Floor 2: t+pazolite - Censored!! Floor 3 & 4: Touhou - Night of Knights Floor 5: Floor 6: Terraria Calamity Mod - Scourge of The Universe Floor 7: Terraria Calamity Mod - Universal Collapse Floor 8 & 9: Floor 10: Trivia * The unnerfed version of ToSaY is legitimately impossible, the version in Gawd's Awful Towers is nerfed to make it possible. * Undistanced was the first one to beat this tower. * This tower's color scheme very much resembles Tower of Difficulty Chart's color palette but in reverse.